toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki
Yuki (雪) is a Chef that occasionally works with the IGO. She, with the other Gurume members, is a Main Protagonist in Food Heaven. A kindred spirit that enjoys spending time with beasts and getting to know them, often getting caught up and ultimately losing herself from the group, causing the rest of the group to search for her. Aside from the other members of Gurume, she doesn't possess any significant physical prowess, only possessing a vast amount of knowledge when it comes to beasts, ingredients and cooking. When out with Hikari, she tends to cook whatever he asks without hesitation. This, however, at times, upsets Kodoku, as he states that they are going to be a cause of another food shortage. Much like an average human, Yuki is only able to eat so much, unlike Hikari, who eats more servings than people could imagine. Being a member of Gurume, the group holds a large influence within the Gourmet Age, as each member has a profession that is important to the Gourmet Age. Hikari, with Aitemu, who doubles as a Gourmet Wholesaler, are the main food providers for the group, being the only Bishokuya, while Yuki is the Chef for the group, and Kodoku being a Saiseiya. She is in a combo with Gurume member Hikari, being very well known within the Human World as one of the most flawless combos. Appearance Yuki is considered to be a moderate-sized woman, much slimer and shorter than Aitemu. She has brown long brown hair that mostly hangs over her shoulders. She has a singular bang located in the middle of her forehead, while her hair is tied on both sides. She has large dark blue eyes and singular eyelashes on both her eyes. She is mostly shown with a smile on her face due to her jovial personality. She is mostly shown wearing a white tee-shirt that is a slightly prickly at the bottom, while the prickly part is an odd colored green. She wears very short brown pants that are very near thigh-level. For footwear, she wears cyan-colored shoes with red socks. When out on a mission with either Hikari or the other Gurume members, she dresses in what seems to be a waitress outfit, signifying that she is always prepared to serve the group when it comes to cooking and serving. The outfit consists of her wearing a red kerchief around her head. Her hair remains unchanged when in this outfit, however. She wears a long-sleeved white buttoned-down shirt under her black vest that reaches to about waist level. She wears long black pants under her black apron, that in itself is very long, almost reaching her feet. She is also shown wearing black footwear. After the Timeskip, Yuki's appearance changes drastically. She still normally wears her "normal" outfit when not on a mission, but when on a mission, she discards her waitress uniform to that of a Japanese kimono. The kimono itself is colored a light shade of purple that has some hues of somewhat dark purple scattered around the kimono. The kimono is very long on her arms, but not being long enough to entirely cover her arms, and is long enough to cover the majority of her legs, where only a small portion of them can be seen. Near the bottom of the kimono, there are different shades of purple stripes going across the kimono horizontally, while near the stomach, red and green horizontal stripes are located. Her footwear has also changed to that of black sandals with red straps. Her traditional hairstyle has also changed, where it is now tied up in a bun, keeping her bang, and the hair that used to hang over her shoulders no longer existing. Aside from this, however, she has grown slightly in height and has become more curvy around the hips. Full Course Menu Category:Chef Category:Human Category:Female Category:Gurume Category:Main Character Category:Food Heaven